beast boy meet mystery lady
by The one and only riot
Summary: raven gone. Terra back but not as beast boy girlfriend and on beast boy 21st birthday starfire puts her plan to work i mean present. she's smarter than you think. my first story if you like it let me know cos it has more to it.
1. lost and a new start

_**Mystery lady**_

Beast boy –21 he was the last of the titans to finally to hit adult hood. Now he was build like robin but muscles just look good on him. Most magazine called him the new sexy bachelor. With that smile how could he go wrong?

Robin-23 start to change his uniform now he wears yellow red and black. His hair is starting to get long. On his way to becoming Nightwing.

Cy-24 he still haft human and half robot

Raven-21 She has started to show her womanly curves. Find out more in the story.

Starfire- I don't her age but I say she about 22 with long red hair and now knows how to dress more like a human.

Terra-turning 22 blond hair, blue eyes and still can move the earth under your feet.

It had been years after raven left nobody knows why or when. They only know is that she left her room empty with a box close to the door and there was 1 note it said.

_To my dearness friends_

_I have to go away for the time. Seeing that the world wasn't destroy because of me. I leave things I love for you to have. To CY my big brother I give you my favourite Phillips head screw driver. I know you been wanting it ever sith I made it when I first help you make your tools. Ok now to Starfire I give you my makeup and there star earrings. I hope they make you happy as you do me. To robin my friend, leader and very stubborner man. I give you thank for giving me a chance and believing in me when all felt lost and I give you my cds that you always take when I not look. You think you're the only one who knows how to work a tracking dives. Last but no lest beast boy I give you my chicken and I know I said I that throw it away but here it is. I would give you one more thing but I just can't. But don't give my room away. Hoping I will be back soon._

_I love you all. Giving me the family I couldn't have._

_Yours truly,_

_Raven_

That note was not read. Only by the wind that blow it under the bed.

**The present day**

**Bpov**

Awww it's bright to bright

Beast boy pulls the blanket over this head. Cy bangs on beast boy door

"BB robin want to talk to you in the living room move it man."

Awww another reason to stay in bed

Beast boy change to his street clothes. Slowly walk out of his room to the lift. Then walks pass raven room.

"I wonder what happen to her. She just left. Terra came back and everyone would be talking to her. But what happen?"

The lift open and beast boy walks in "bye raven room"

**In the living room**

"Is he coming now?"

"Yes I heard the lift moving friend robin."

"Do you think he will like it?"

As Starfire looks around the room filled with balloons and decorations for beast boy birthday. Robin smiling thinks he in loving with the most thoughtful person/alien.

"Starfire he going to love it."

"You too! I think he's coming."

"Yo robin you want." Beast boy was cut of by.

"Happy birthday beast boy."

Beast boy starts to jump up and down.

"Man and I had thought you guys forgot"

"Friends it like for cake."

The boys start to laugh. Starfire look at them like there crazy.

"Star you have to say it's time for cake." robin said

They let beast boy blow out the candles of his cake making a wish hoping that it would come true. After eating cake it was time for presents. Robin went first beast boy rip open the box to find robin smoke bombs. Beast's boy jumps on robin man hugs.

Flash back

Robin walks in his room to see I wasn't like how he left it.  
Robin start to shouts 'I know you are in here so just come out.'

'I really sorry I came in here looking for glue and I must have push this off your desk then smoke came out and then I started to feel really sleep.' robin starts to laughing beast boy you have just tested out my newest gadget.  
That's good for you but I feel like I have a hangover. I'm going to my room I'll get the glue later. "Beast boy how do you know what a hangover feels like?"

Time to go. "BEAST Boy!"

End of flash back

"This Bach I took out the sleeping powder so you can use then to run away from Cy when you do some thing bad."

"Thanks man this is awesome. So who next?

"Me" CY get up and pass beast boy 2 boxers. Beast boy open the bigger box and in it was fighting monkey: take down in money town video game. Beast boy jumps on the couch.

"Oh man how did you get this it's does realise for another 5 months."

'I know the guys who created this and also help with the graphs. Hope you like it grass stain.'

"Oh dude I love it. I'll play it now."

'No friend you haven open the other present.' star says

"Sorry man I forgot cause it was so small."

Beast boy opens the small box. To find in it is a ring.

"I'm sorry CY but I don't swing that way." bb said

"No you idiot it an hologram ring it changes your skin, eye's and hair colour. I have it programmed so you would look like yourself before you where green. This will be needed for Starfire present."

'So star what your present?'

"friend I give you 3 balls." Star say with a big smile.


	2. star present

What do you mean three balls? Bb says

"Did I say it wrong three dances. Like in the movies." Starfire starts to float to the roof dancing.

Beast boy moves over to cybory.

So does she mean like a mask parade?

'Yep. She does.' Cy

"I should have stop her for watching all those movies." Robin said walking around the room thinking I could have stop this.

'So what movie? What's the ring about?'

' It's all team idiot fault. He let her watch Ella enchanted, another Cinderella story, princess diaries, pride & prejudice and Sabrina the one with Audrey Hepburn.' cybory was cut of by robin.

'Hey I didn't see you stopping her. If I remember you cried in Sabrina.' Cybory got off the couch and grabbed robin arm.

'Shut up bird boy. Just because you didn't get any in the last movie and who doesn't love Audrey Hepburn.' Cy turns and goes back to the couch." so I'll let Starfire tell you what you have to do. ok star it your turn."

Starfire comes down from the ceiling.

'Friend beast boy it's the most fun and there will be 3 of them all are masked and there will be food, dancing and beautiful dress. Also everyone you have save and all the titan will be there.'

"Wow how did you do this? That's every impressive."

" She has connections." Cybory and robin both say at the same time

"It start the on the day after tomorrow. The first night is the introduction to meeting everyone but you can't ask or move the mask only they can. The second night you can ask to remove the mask but only if they want to and on the last you can make any one take of their mask."

"You made it a game from the sound of it and you know how I love game. You're the best star." he stands up and gives Starfire a kiss on the cheek. She starts to blush a deep red.

"Beast boy it will be for Garfield Logan not beast boy so you have to where the ring. So you have a mask or you will be cheating."

"Fine as long as I can have your word that you will not be cooking."

Starfire walks over to robin ask him what is this word he speech's of. Robin tells her what bb asked her to do but it a nicer way.

"Beas. I mean Garfield I will not be cook the food because I would miss out on the dancing."


	3. getting to the ball

I don't own teen titan but I do have weird dreams including them.

The getting to the first ball.

At the tower in beast boy room.

Aaarrrrrrrr stupid tie. Over under crap I just do without. Beast boy

Beast boy throws the tie on the bed and grabs the jacket. He wears a green button up top with a dark brown jacket and freshly iron black pants. Then the finish touches the ring turning him from a green hair/skin boy to a semi tan boy with blond hair. Beast boy goes the mirror to check he didn't forget anything. From top to bottom.

'Socks on feet, shoes on feet, underwear check, pants check, deodorant check, top check, jacket yep, ring. Wow my eye there green?' bb

"Well I had to leave a little bit of beast boy for show." cyborg walk in the room. Wearing his ring and a burgundy suit with a black tie. "We leave in 10 minute so don't forget any thing because where not making any stops." cybory gets close to the door to leave. "BB don't forget to have fun it is a. " cybory gets cut of by starfire yelling." ball/dance/formal/Masquerade and prom it all means the same партия." Cybory walks out of the room mumbling ''maybe she also has super hearing." beast boy look at the floor length mirror in his room.

God it's going to be a long night.

He leaves his room and his bedroom door closed with the tie on the bed.

**At mystery lady apartment that morning.**

A young lady gets a text message on her phone.

Hi its starfire tonight will be the start of Garfield Logan 3 parties. The rules are there for the game. Also don't forget your mask and it is formal hope to see you there.

The mystery lady standing in her kitchen.

"The real question is do I really want to see them?"

**Back at the tower**

Robin see star coming toward the car. His mouth falls open when she wearing this exquisitely layered organza of skirt flowing down and giving the impression of something almost ephemeral, just speaks romance. The bodice of the dress is strapless and made from satin with embroidered sequined detail that is designed to highlight the best features of starfire, with a ribbon tie at the back, for a perfect fit. Cybory see star and yells

" Save me a dance hot stuff."

Star blushes and walks to robin and smiles.

' What do you think have I gone over the board?' Robin still in shock is slowly coming out of it.

"You look beautiful."

"Why robin I didn't think you cared." Said beast boy as he came to the car. Robin was about to yell at beast boy but was stop when he felt something in his hand he looked down to see it was star hand luck for him. He had his trademark mask on or every one would have seen him blush. Star just smile at him and then pulling him to the car so they can get to the ball before the guesses come. Cy was diving and beast boy in the front seat. With that leaving robin and starfire alone in the back seat holding hands.

Can anyone say awkward silent. They slowly make there way the hotel. Half way their cy couldn't take it. The slow driving and the silent was killing him. He turns the radio on and to see if his new invention worked.

"Yo guys you better buck up cause were going to fly."

With that said cy pressed a couple of buttons and head for a empty parking lot. The t car soon grew wings and off they went in to the night sky. They got to the hotel after 5 minutes in the sky. cy said thank you for flighting on the t car.

BB POV

Holy crap this hotel is huge. Think like a gentleman. Close my mouth and help star out the car.

"Wow star you have out done your self."

"Thank you Garfield. I have work long on this party." as starfire get out of the car robin grab her hand.

"Garfield I see you meet my date." Robin said grinning as he walked into the hotel with starfire like there was no tomorrow. Leaving Garfield a little bit surprise by robin actions.

'Crap last one in ready or not'

"Hey Garfield."

"What cy?"

"Hey the name is victor stone. Also starfire told me something that you should know but?"

"But what?" Garfield got close to where victor was standing.

"I remember now let the game's begin." victor left laughing.

"That's right let the game's begin." Beast boy left outside and incomes Garfield Logan.


	4. making an entrants

**Beast boy will now be called Garfield. Robin is now Richard, starfire is now kori and cybory is now victory. if I forget sorry my brain does that something's. ok back to the story and sorry this took so long but the next chapter will be longer. Thanks for sticking with this with love riot.**

**OXOX**

**ENTERING THE FIRST BALL**

Garfield enters the hotel to find a starfire waiting for him.

'Hello time for your blind fold.'

Wait what?

But he reacted to slow Starfire had that blind fold on so fast.

"Garfield. I hope you don't mine but I have another surprise for you. So just hold on."

With that said they where air born for a few second's. Starfire placing them lightly on the floor with a slightly confused Garfield.

"Are you ready Garfield?"

'Sure why not? do your worst .'

Garfield could help but hear two large doors open .starfire slowly bring him forward . Then felling the blindfold coming off. He opens his eye's to see a grand ballroom full of people. Then all the people stopped and looked at where Garfield had been standing like they had been frozen.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY GARFIELD!

They all yelled

"Thanks guy's let party." Garfield says to the crowd.

**In the background.**

"Thank you robin for helping me bind him." starfire

'I think you mean blind folding him."

"Well I still thank you. Come on Mr. Richard you own me a dance."

Kori puts on her mask and pulling Richard be hide her down the stairs to the dance floor. Soon every body is on the dance floor.

**The mystery girl**

Mystery girl show up in a stunning open back turquoise dress with a flowing train starting at the base of the back dramatically cascades to the floor. Looking down from the top of the stairs. As the blond beauty looked at the people dance she say's.

"I so should have not come."

And the mystery girl walks down the stairs the men who where talk in the corner wondering if Garfield could figure out who is who. They all stop to see this blond beauty walking around the ballroom. Roy (speed) is the first one to talk.

"Well excuse me gents but I think I just found my dance partner. "

"No way you could ever get a girl like that but me I could." Garth (aqualad) say's fixing his bow tie.

"Yer right like she would pick any one of you. Roy I though you liked starfire." Wally smiling already knowing the answer.

"You see who's she dance with. Stupid Richard we look the same except my hair looks better."

"Dude as much as I love watching you self destruct. I think Wally has beaten you to the punch." Garth can't help but laugh.

"That little sneak." Roy is about to start to walk over to the blond and Wally but is stopped but Garth.

"Why are you stopping me?"

"Just want to see if he crashs and burns."

"Wow Garth I never though you could do mean."

"Only when there's a hot girl at stake."

"Look he's coming back."


	5. on the dance floor

**Hey there its riot I'm trying to make it less confusing mystery girl will now be know as mg.**

.

.

Garfield pov

.

.

I open my eyes to see a huge ballroom to my far left was the pit for the orchestra and to my close left where chairs for people to sit and talk. On my right there are arches with long blood red curtains crossing over with the golden walls of the ballroom. The back wall only two small arches. Wonder where they go to.

Some how I manage to made four dance's with three very weird women and one man. I think he got the wrong idea with the game.

"happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you"

What in the world?Is that a giant cake. (lady in the back ground is singing still happy birthday.)

Then pop! Out comes a girl from the large cake.

" Happy birthday to you!" TERRA

I forgot how fast she was. oh no what NNnnnnnoooooooooo!!!!! Aaaaaaarrrrrrrrr birthday KISS.

.

.

Mystery girl pov

* * *

I'll just say happy birthday then go. Ok mask is on. I can do this. Starts to walk.

.

.

Garfield pov

* * *

God I want out.

"Hey cy I mean Vic I going to get some air."

Four girls yell at him save me a dance.

.

.

.

Nobody pov

* * *

Garfield is lost in his train of thought.

Stupid crappy Terra.

(Mystery girl) just get it over with. There are two more nights of this.

Crash!!!!

They both say at the same time "I'm sorry I wasn't looking,"

Garfield helps her up. crap I crush a person.

Mg now I saw him.

Garfield finally sees who he crush "wow your beautiful."

Mg "am thanks" in mg head turn and go go go.

Garfield. Be a man ask her to dance.

"Um miss would you like to dance?'

Mg reply's "OK."

They make there way to the middle of the floor. The orchestra starts playing. Garfield place's one hand on her back and the other fits perfectly into her small hand.

Mg try not to look into his eyes or you'll melt. Melting is bad. Stop please don't look. focus on his nose .nose

"You remind me of a girl. That I once knew."

Garfield though I have a weird feeling I can trust her.

"So birthday boy what do you do?" look at him once.

"I run my own company. What about you miss in the purple mask?"

"Well I went to college but now I work." Garfield spins her out then pulls her back in. still holding her tight as if she would disappear.

" um the music stop." he want to kiss her but

"GARFIELD!!!!!!!!"

"Garfield there you are. You haven't had any of your own birthday cake." Terra start's to pull the two a part.

Garfield stops mystery girl asked. "hey would you like some?"

Mg "no thanks."

"Come on Garfield she said no. so come on." Terra starts to drag Garfield.

"I'll see you tomorrow mystery girl."

"OK birthday boy." she smile's and walk away.


	6. show them your moves

Mystery lady make her way to the edge of the ballroom.

**"Hey miss" Wally run over to her.**

"Hey your Wally right?"

"**Yea you remember? My friends think I'm going to use a cheese line on you and there right because you are the most stunning creature to have walked in to this room."** **Mystery girl looks over Wally shoulder to see 6 or seven guys looking over to them. Then they try to make it look like they where talking about the Chandelier. She smiles and waves to what look like speedy.**

"Ok that was a big line how many like have you use it only one before?"

She looks back to Wally.

**"Only once."**

"Now the truth."

**"Ok this would be the second time but that didn't work out."**

"Oh Wally well I'm here to help mess with your friends."

Wally smiles.

**"So we dance?"**

"Of course. But only one." they walk to the middle of the dance floor. "Come on Wally show them you still have moves. Just remember I'm a little rusty." (Go to www. youtube. com/ watch?v= bEHJrOfP2yA&feature =related )

" Damn boy. "Mystery girl trying to catch her breathe.

**"That was wow." Wally help mystery girl getting off the dance. They make there up to the staircase.**

"So are you sure you have go. I would love it if you stayed a little longer."

" I can't but I think your friends are in shock." Wally turns around to see his friends are stunned.

"Well it's been fun. I'll hope I see you tomorrow." mystery girl start to walk away. Wally turns around and starts to walk back in to the party. Then a tap on the shoulder. To see mystery girl again.

"Flash word of advises go to that girl you told that lovely line to because I'm pretty sure. you where think of her and not me ." with that she kisses him on the cheek. " Night Flash."

Then she was gone.

**Wait she called me flash. Now this game just got interesting.**

Sorry short story mostly about mystery girl helping kid flash.

riot


	7. ball come to a close

**sorry this took so long. Thanks for sticking with this. If I forget to update my story please view my other story I like lost in meyer I think it's silly but anyway please review and tell me what you think.**

**With love riot.**

**OXOX**

The night was long so as it hit 12 the party die down because they had to do it all over again. Garfield had named most of the titans and some civilians but he had another two night to unmask everyone and tonight he can ask if they want to take off their masks.

**Before the second ball **

**Hey bb. What happen last night?**

Cyborg walks into Garfield room. Garfield puts on this Armani suit _Black with Unclear Stripes that Bruce (batman) had gotten him for his birthday._

_What do you mean?_

**If I remember correctly you had terra sing to you and then you ran away from her. Then squash a young blond lady who I have to say was damn fine. What happen man I turn around for to seconds to dance with bee and you back with terra. So don't give me no what you do mean? ( I made cyborg sound like a chick. lol)**

_Well I_

_**Garfield starts pacing around the room. **_

I mean she was just. wow. I saw her walking in to the room I mean. It just. I.

**Bb form words to make a sentence.**

**Beast boy was still walking around his room. Final stop's puts his hand on this head.**

She was the most beautiful person I have ever seen.

Bb final drop his hand from his head.

And her eyes they just so . I can't explain it .

**Cybory walks over to bb placing one hand on his shoulders.**

**Sound like someone in love.**

Bb push cyborg away.

I'm not. It's this girl. She makes me feel full.

**What? Cybory crosses his arms and lifts one eyebrow.**

I feel whole like I'm like I can do anything.

**Whole? Care to elaborate ?**

Like I was missing something and I hadn't know until she was with me .then I had to leave with terra. I left something with her. Like when I saw her help out flash. I first feel mad like I want to dance with her but then I hear what they where saying. I still want to dance with her but I wasn't mad anymore just jealous because I just want to be near her.

**You hear them?**

Ok ok. I was listening to there conversation. Super hearing I can't help it. I know not my finest hour but if you saw the way they where dancing you would to.

**So what are you planning to do about it ?**

Nothing. Flash is going to bring a date tonight to keep busy.

**I meant about the girl. You know terra is going to be after you and you still have half the crow to unmask.**

I know but I need you to help keep terra busy tonight. I don't care how just keep her away from me tonight. I'll own you big time.

**Ok man I've got your back.**

**Night of the ball 2**

**Mg pov.**

**Tonight I'll just layback and let him forget about me. Now I just need a hiding spot.**

_**Mg walks around the floor to find her hiding spot. With her new pixie haircut, mask and her ring on. She finds a corner chair free and sitting wait for the birthday man to appear.**_


	8. night 2

Hey everybody

Sorry I taken so long to write another chapter. I lost my story plan. So right now I'm winging it. I hope that's ok. sorry riot.

.

Second night of the ball.

No pov

.

.

As Garfield enter the ballroom. His mission was simple find the mystery girl keep her with him and also unmask half the crowd. He could do this.

He waved and smiles at the crowd of people as he descends from the stairs.

Everybody looked the same, faces blurred nobody looked like her. She was missing. It was that simple. Seconds became minutes. Minutes became hours. It was all most eleven and no sign of this mystery girl.

Garfield feels defeated.

**.  
**

**.**

**.  
**

**.**

**Cy pov**

.

.

Cy came over to Garfield.

**How's the search for this mystery girl going?**

Garfield just smiled. Cy had seen that smile before. It was the same smile he saw when Garfield found out he wasn't in love with terra and the day raven had disappeared.

.

.

.

.

**_Flash back_**

Bb pov

**Terra I said just give me sometime.**

Beast boy had no idea where he was going he just had to getaway from everything. It took him a minute to see what room he walked into.

**I didn't know we had a spare room up here.**

Bb looked around the room. The bed was made but had a layer of dust on it the window had no curtain. A clear view of outside. Bb had put two and two together.

**Oh my god**

Bb ran out of the room to find the others. Only to trip over a box full of stuffs. Phillips head screwdriver, makeup and there star earrings, cds and one stuffed toy. Bb just picked up every thing and put it back in the box not giving it a second glance.

Bb final makes it to the common room. to see the team look at him weirdly.( is that a word oh well.)

**"Has anyone seen raven?"**

**End of flash back.**

.

.

.

.

Cy pov

.

.

Cy moved Garfield to the balcony.

There was a small blond there already.

**"Miss may I asked you to leave for a bit. I need to have a man-to-man talk with this one." **cy pulls bb in front of him.

The girl flips out her fan and covers most of her face.

Her blue eyes pop out with that black mask. Cy was stunned.

The blond lady said "That's ok. I was just leaving."

Bb head shot's up. But the girl had left.

"That was her Cy. I know her voice anywhere. Which way did she go?"

cy put two hands on bb shoulders.

"**Bb I get it. You like the girl."**

"I can feel there a but coming."

" **But there is a whole crowd of people. Who would like to meet you. So are we ok to go back?"**

"Cy I'm fine. I'll smile and wave just like before."

"**Don't put that crap on me. I saw the face."**

BB push Cy hands off his shoulders. Crossing his arm turning his back to cy.

"what face?"

"**It was the force smile you pulled when you found out raven was gone. I know that face. You joke around a lot but when you said she was never really a titan. With that smile I bet my life that was eating you up inside. Knowing you only said that just cause of Terra."**

"You don't know anything."

" **Sure. Whatever man."**

Cy turns and starts to walk away.

"I can't even remember her voice."

Cy stopped. Bb looks up into the night sky.

Cy stop and walks back and stands next to bb. Lends on the balcony.

"**I remember her smile. The first time I saw her smile. It was contagious. When she saw me the first thing she said was "what are you looking at?" with one of her serious face's. Then I couldn't stop laughing. That was the turning point in are friendship."**

"I don't think. I said anything nice to her before she left."

"**bb I don't think that matters. She knows she has a home. When she ready. She'll come back." cy put his hand on bb head. "she'll be back. I know it."**

"How do you know?" bb turns to cy.

" **I'm her brother. That how. Now I think it's time I got you back to party."**

"Yeah your right." bb scratched the back of his head.

.

.

in the ballroom.

I wonder if she came?

**Star are you ok?** robin whisper in star ear as they danced.

I am fine. I just wonder if my friend came tonight. I never got a message back from her.

**Star if she is your friend. She is here somewhere.**

Star smiled and gave robin a kiss on the cheek.

.

.

.

sorry I'm tired and sleepy so this is the end of this chapter.

Lol bb and cy have a heart to heart. A little bit of robin and star.

To be continued...


End file.
